


Boredom

by MadHattersPet



Series: Time Traveler's Notes on Surviving the TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom! Master, Dom!Jack, Jack is bored and wandering the TARDIS, Leads to some interesting things, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sub!Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattersPet/pseuds/MadHattersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to wander the Tardis when bored. This leads to a very interesting room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend LOTTL ended with The Master traveling with the Doctor and they've since left, and picked up Jack again.

Boredom on the Tardis was always interesting. The Doctor was busy fixing some odd thing or another and the Master was probably annoying him. Jack was bored. So, being the adventurous fellow that he is, Jack wandered around the Tardis, silently asking the ship to show him something interesting.

_Time Travelers Notes on Surviving the Tardis: If you feel like the Tardis is laughing at you as she leads you to a room, chances are life is about to get very interesting. Proceed with caution._

Jack frowned, was that laughter? In his head? Well, the Tardis was telepathic, the triple locked door in front of him must contain something rather interesting. Of course it was triple locked, but since when had that stopped Jack. The Time Agency taught lock picking, but Jack suspected that the Tardis herself helped him a bit.

The door eased open with a final click, there was even an eerie squeaking from the hinges. Jack's mouth dropped open, "Really Doctor?" The walls of the room were covered in Japanese artwork, and all around the room on a raised ledge were tablets. There was a large bed in the center, conveniently with bars on the headboard handcuffs still attached, and a riding crop leaning against a trunk Jack was willing to bet was full of other toys.

Now, the Doctor was bloody sexy, everyone knew that, but as far as Jack had seen the Doctor was the least sexual being ever. Seriously, the asexual giant amoebae they'd just gotten through saving were more sexually aware than the Doctor. Maybe it was the Master's room? Say what you want about the evil Time Lord, the Master was certainly aware and in control of his own sexuality.

Jack moved farther into the room, looking down at the tablets, which were in full color. "The Kama Sutra?" Apparently it was even the first edition, no, wait, Jack leaned closer, reading the fine print, "The Kama Sutra, redesigned for more couples" It was a gay Kama Sutra written on one of Japan's first planetary colonies. Jack had heard rumors about it, or course, people said it was full of positions only the most flexible could get, and that there had once been pictures. Now days there was the words only copies, rumor had it that the original with pictures had been stolen.

Curious, Jack moved to the next tablet, and nearly choked. Yes, as he'd suspected this was the original, pictures included. Problem was, he knew the people in the pictures. "Really Doc?" Since when did the Doctor and the Master help write sex booklets? And was the Doctor really that flexible?

The ex-time agent moved around the room, reading the tablets, slowly accepting the fact that for some reason, the Doctor and the Master had helped write this Kama Sutra. By the time he reached the end of the room, Jack wasn't much concerned about the why's of the booklet, he just wanted someone, even the Master, to get in bed with. Now.

"No, no no, the stabilizer goes there, not next to that bloody typewriter," the Master snapped, impatient with the Doctor.

"Oi, I know how to fix my own Tardis!"

"Apparently not," the Master sniped back as the ship grumbled at both Time Lords.

"So Doctor," both Time Lords turned towards Jack, who was leaning up against the pillar, "I can see you two had some fun on Japan's colonies. I'd always wanted to see the original pictures."

The Doctor gaped as Jack's meaning sunk in, blushing brilliant red.

"So freak, went exploring did you?"

Jack grinned his patented, 'oh yeah I'm sexy, and I want you in my bed tonight' smirk, "Yeah, nice riding crop by the way."

The Master leered, "the Doctor likes it, and who am I to resist."

"Hey!" the Time Lord in question squawks, but is ignored.

"I'm guessing the hand cuffs are for him too?"

"Oh yes, yes indeed."

"Ever tried blind folding him?"

The Doctor chokes on air, and the Master purrs, "that could be fun," both men turn towards the Doctor, eyes burning. "What do you say Doctor, want to try it Jack's way?"

Before the Doctor could tear his mind out of the images that thought produced, the Tarids suddenly took off and crash landed somewhere.

The three ended up running for their life, or course. It never failed to amaze Jack how often he ended up running with the Doctor. Of course the Master telling the planet's ruler that it looked like "A malformed dog's dick" probably hadn't helped at all.

The Doctor was the first back into the Tardis, the Master and Jack stepping in at the same time. The Doctor immediately sent them to float in the vortex, leaning back against the console.

"Really Master, did you have to say that?"

"Of course."

With his back turned to the other two, the Doctor didn't see the Master and Jack exchange glances, or the Master take off the tie of his now ruined suit, and, despite better senses than most, the Doctor didn't even realize that both men had come up behind him until black silk dropped over his eyes, blindfolding them.

"Master? Jack?" he whispered, heat starting a slow crawl down his spine.

A dark chuckle next to his ear was the Master, strong hand suddenly sliding around his waist under the tan long coat he wore was Jack.

"Time to play Doctor," the Master whispered as Jack tugged his coat off, sending the Doctor stumbling into the Master, who caught his hands behind his back.

Jack grinned, tossing the coat onto a column, and gripping the Doctor's arms, allowing the Master to let go.

Sandwiched between them, the Master pressed to his front, and Jack behind him, the Doctor gulped.

"What do you say Freak? Shall we take him over the console?"

The Doctor whimpered, and felt a hand un-tuck his shirt, "I think he likes that idea," Jack purrs, tongue reaching out to trace the Doctor's ear, causing the Time Lord to tilt his head, exposing that beautifully long neck. With a growl, the Master took the invitation, biting and sucking, as Jacks hands kneaded the front of the Doctor's trousers, taunting the hardness trapped within.

The Doctor shuddered, pressing into Jack's hand, "Do you like that?" Jack growls in his ear, pressing more firmly, "Y-yes,"

Suddenly the Doctor is pressed against the console, and hands are removing his tie, using it to bind his hands behind his back. Another set are caressing his ass.

Jack grins, loving the feel of the Doctor's firm ass underneath his hands. The Master leered at him, turning the Doctor around and forcing him to his knees in front of them. Jack nearly came himself, seeing the proud Time Lord, blindfolded and bound, on his knees in front of him.

The Master held the Doctor down with one hand on the other Time Lord's shoulder, and grabbed Jack's hair for a kiss with the other. Kissing the Master was all teeth, a battle that made Jack's blood sing through his veins. The hand in his hair trailed to the zip of his pants, and the Master reached in, grasping the human's dick, finding it hard and ready.

The Master shifted his grip on the Doctor to that gorgeous hair, tilting the bound man's head up, "Jack has something for you Doctor," feeling both men shudder he continued, "Take it like a good little bitch."

The Doctor managed a quiet whimper before Jack's cock was pressed to his lips. With another breathy moan, he parted his lips, allowing the flesh to slide into his mouth. Jack's hand joined the Master's in his hair, and the Doctor took him farther into his mouth. It was strange, deprived of sight, and at the mercy of both the Master and Jack, the Doctor had never been harder than he was now, on his knees sucking Jack's cock.

Jack, for his part, was more than happy with this arrangement. He'd often wondered what the Doctor would look like with his red lips on his cock, now he knew. The Master knelt behind the Doctor, unbuttoning the dress shirt and letting it get tangled on the Doctor's arms, sliding a cool hand under the other Time Lord's shirt.

Just as Jack neared the edge, the Master yanked the Doctor back by his hair, "Enough," and turned the Doctor once more so his ass was once again presented. A moment work had trousers and boxers down far enough to expose his skin. The Master smacked him a few times, leaving red handprints, before spreading the Doctors cheeks to expose his hole. Jack's eyes darkened even more, and the Master motioned to him, indicating that the Doctor was all his.

And so the Doctor ended up with his face pressed into the grating, hands bound, as Jack fucked him, moaning and writhing, while the Master looked on, stroking himself and whispering dirty things to both.

'You're such a wanton bitch Doctor," got a moan, and "That's it Jack, fuck him, see how he spreads those long legs for your cock," made both men groan in want, and then, the Master was behind Jack, hands on his ass, then inside him, and Jack moaned as the Master leaned forward to whisper once more in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you while you fuck him, until neither of you can walk anymore, and then we're going back to that room, so I can make you both scream my name."

Jack gripped the Doctor's hips hard enough to bruise, desperately focusing so as not to end it to soon, but between the tightness around his cock, and the Master pounding into him, it wasn't long before all three fell over the edge.

And as the Master promised, that was just the beginning.


End file.
